


Big Mac

by eggie_egg



Category: Hunter X Hunter, mcdonalds - Fandom
Genre: Burger King - Freeform, HELL YEA, M/M, McDonald, Mpreg, fight me, im back, lim laughing, mcdonalds, thus us my fucking otp, unstoppable - Freeform, yeaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggie_egg/pseuds/eggie_egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hospka and ronald get into an argument will their relationship prevailed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Mac

_Ronal McDonald's and hiksoka were chilling in the McDonald's play place ball put cuddling and shit thinking about what to irder for their romantic dinner date_

_"HOW ABOUT TWO BIG MAC"ronald scream athisoka in a living. Toneh_

_"Ronald kun...------,,,,  I don't want a big mc this time... " hisija said_

_"Latterly what the fuvk hisika you always eat s bg mac"_

_"Im not in the mood tonald san...im sorry"_

_"Gwt the fuck out of my ball piy I.cant even be around u tight now"_

_Hisoka started to fuckong cry and hia makeup ran and he got out of the ball pit scaring tje children._

_"FIBE!!!!!!!!ILL GO TO BURGWE KING" HE SCREAMING AT HIM_

_"FIFIM. GO" RONALD SAND BACK D sunk back into the ball pit_

_Sniff sbiff hisoka cried. Was their relationship over m? All becausehisoka was on a damn dieti_

_He weny.over to.burger king anyeay and stared at the burger king bruh_

_He smelt of pids and fries_

_....just like Ronald_

_Hosok crued again and ran all the wat to McDonald's._

_RONALD KUN HE SCREAM "HISOKASAMS?" Ronald call_

_Hisoka jump into the sticky clowns armd and higglef hin_

_"I MISSED U.RONALD CHAN IM.SIRRY"_

_"IM SORRY TOO HISOKA BABE U DON'T GORTA EAT BIG MAC"_

_"NII RONALD cHAN.... IM PREGNANCY"_

_":oO IS IT MINE"_

_"YES RON SAN"_

_"RAN RAN_ **RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU** _" he screaming in happiness_

_"Ilove u.Ronald kun"_

_"I luv u too hipkoka"_

_Rhe end_

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I do this  
> Find me on tumblr   
> kellamm.tumblr.com


End file.
